Daddies
by Antea Vader
Summary: Harry and Draco babysitting. Do I really need to say more? Oh yea, NOT Slash! Oneshot. AU Мужчины, пытающиеся управиться с младенцами в отсутствие жен - это само по себе смешно.


ПАПАШИ

Было спокойное субботнее утро. В доме номер 12 на площади Гриммо все дышало миром и благополучием. Гарри Поттер намеревался сделать все возможное, чтобы весь остальной день прошел также тихо и мирно. Ну в самом деле, что – герой всей магической Британии, победитель Волдеморта и так далее не сможет справиться самостоятельно с собственным полугодовалым сыном? Конечно сможет, в чем он и заверил любимую супругу, провожая Джинни к камину, через который она отправилась на «девичник» – долгожданный день отдыха от мужей и детей, похода по магазинам и балования себя любимых.

Сын сладко спал, и Гарри уже был готов и сам поверить, что все обойдется, но не тут-то было. Вывалившийся из камина Драко Малфой с собственным сыном в одной руке и детской сумкой в другой, быстро похоронил надежду на спокойный день.

– Привет, Поттер! Наконец я понял, почему дал себя уговорить сделать тебя крестным Скорпиуса!

– И тебе не хворать, Малфой. Дай угадаю, потому что иначе тебе пришлось бы назвать его нормальным человеческим именем, как хотела Гермиона?

– Не ерничай. И поэтому тоже, конечно, но в основном потому, что я теперь знаю, кто будет помогать мне с ним, когда она берет «выходной от семейных обязанностей». И выгодно – бесплатная нянька, и приятно – тебя загрузить.

– Ха, что, сам не справляешься? Извини, но сегодня тебе меня не загрузить – я занимаюсь своим сыном. Заметь, безо всякой помощи. Так что…

– Я прекрасно справляюсь! Пока. Просто не люблю возится с подгузниками. К тому же мне одному скучно, Скорпиус, при всей его умильности и очаровании, на полноценного собеседника не тянет*, ты, правда, тоже мало…

– Так, ты пришел меня оскорблять или о помощи просить?

– Я?! О помощи?! Никогда! Просто пришел напомнить тебе о твоих обязанностях как крестного, должны же быть хоть какие то преимущества в моем почти родстве с тобой.

– Угу, все с тобой ясно… ладно уж, зануда… давай укладывай его вот сюда. Осторожно, не разбуди Джеймса.

– А кстати, почему ты тоже в гордом одиночестве, не считая малого, конечно, тут, а не под крылышком у заботливой тещи? У нее явно больше шансов не угробить ребенка в отсутствие матери.

– У меня тоже вполне нормальные шансы. Видишь, как он сладко спит? А Молли с Артуром у Чарли в Румынии.

– Ясно. Это все хорошо пока он спит. А что будет, как проснется? И кстати, ты умеешь менять подгузники? У меня не получается достаточно эстетичный результат.

– Это ты так пытаешься сказать, что не можешь даже нормально надеть сыну памперс?

– Нечего так ржать! Откуда я, по-твоему, могу знать, как обращаться с этим маггловским ужасом? Правда, волшебные пеленки не намного лучше, если честно.

– Ага, особенно когда у некоторых особо высокомерных папаш руки не из того места растут.

– Сам ты криворукий. Слышал я, как ты пытался Джеймсу смесь приготовить. Чуть не отравил ребенка.

– Убью Гермиону. И Джинни заодно, чтобы не сплетничали. Надо же ей было проболтаться именно тебе... И я не виноват, что питание для младенцев такая сложная штука, по-моему, оборотное зелье и то легче сварить, а тут…

– Ну да, чем-то похоже на зельварение, поэтому тебе лучше даже не пытаться…

– Вот и отлично. Значит, кормить их сегодня будешь ты!

– А ты тогда – менять пеленки!

– Ладно, уж. Эстет, блин.

– Кхм, кажется, тебе придется демонстрировать свои умения прямо сейчас, похоже, Джеймс просыпается.

– Уааааааааа!

Через полчаса:

– Это сведет меня с ума! Скорпи, милый, не кричи так, не надо повторять все за Поттером, это не достойно Ма…

– Малфой! Ты что творишь? Прекрати трясти моего крестника! Детей надо укачивать осторожно, вот так.

– Мой сын – как хочу так и укачиваю! Можно подумать, ты со своим лучше управляешься. Типичное поттеровское поведение и сам не спит и другим не дает.

– Заткнись Малфой. И почему все кажется так просто, когда это делает Джинни? Я же не тупее ее.

– Спорный вопрос, Поттер. И все-таки я сейчас бы обрадовался даже Уизелу, если бы только он смог их утихомирить. Кстати, где это его носит? Почему он тебе не помогает, его же племянник, в конце концов? Шшшш, маленький, ну, пожалуйста, не кричи так, у папы голова раскалывается. Ну что же тебе надо, так ведь хорошо спал.

– У Рона вчера было важное свидание и, если все прошло как он надеялся, оно еще не закончилось, если ты понимаешь о чем я, поэтому я не рискнул его беспокоить. Может они проголодались?

– Да не должны бы, девчонки же ушли всего лишь час назад. Или твоя женушка могла уйти, не покормив сына? И что там с этой, как вы ее называете, мыльной оперой Уизли?

– На этот раз вроде бы все складывается удачно, и хватит оскорблять мою семью. Конечно, Джинни покормила Джеймса. Просто я забываю как часто надо это делать. Пеленки сухие, я проверил, не могу понять чего ему надо…

– Да, сухо… Может, колики?

– И что нам тогда делать?

– Вроде какое то заклинание есть, но я его плохо помню, этим всегда Гермиона занималась.

– Давай вспоминай, иначе мы тут свихнемся. Шшшш, тише Джейми, ну что ты хочешь, а вот твоя любимая погремушка! Нет? Да что же это такое…

– Это демонстрация наконец-то проснувшегося хорошего вкуса. Ужасно яркая вещь. Да, Скорпи, ты же на такое и смотреть не будешь? Ты же хороший мальчик сейчас успокоишься и будешь сладко спать. Заклинание вроде эванеско, только как-то по-другому… И нечего тут так бледнеть. Не собираюсь я экспериментировать. Давай думать над другими средствами.

– Я не знаю! И не могу думать в таком шуме!

– А надо! И нечего тыкать мне в лицо этой ужасной игрушкой!

– Гм, а по-моему Скорпиус с тобой не согласен. Кажется, ему интересно.

– Да? Дай сюда! Нет, ему не интересно. О, пожалуйста, не начинай опять!

– Кажется, это ты ему надоел. Ну-ка, дай его мне, а сам подержи Джеймса.

– Ладно. Давай. Да в кого же он у тебя такой голосистый, аж уши закладывает…

– Сам удивляюсь. Смотри, Скорпи, какая у дяди Гарри для тебя погремууушка. Нравится, да? Что бы твой глупый папа понимал в игрушках. Сам небось… Малфой, да кто тебя учил так детей укачивать, у него же сейчас морская болезнь начнется!

– Сам дурак. И вообще ему так больше нравится. Правда же?

– Мда, вроде притих. Ай! Скорпи, ну зачем тебе мои очки?!

– Агааа. Похоже, это они ему понравились, а не эта жуткая маггловская игрушка.

– Нормальная погремушка. Отдай очки, милый, не надо тащить их в рот! Фуу, обслюнявил, ну что же теперь, играйся, только не разбей. Давай-ка мы их укрепим, Окулюс дурос. Вот Джеймс ничего с меня не стаскивает!

– У него просто ума не хватает. О нет! Не надо куксится! Я не про тебя! Ты хороший, умный и вообще, сын героя, крестник самого министра, будешь таким же великим, как папа, только лучше! И сражаться ни с кем не придется. А будешь хорошо себя вести я покажу тебе Малфой-мэнор. Там есть замечательные белые павлины. Я даже разрешу тебе поохотится на них. И подергать перья из хвостов. Фуух, пронесло.

– Да уж. Сколько комплиментов. Нашел чем привлечь ребенка. И не жалко птичек?

– Знал бы ты, как меня достали эти птички. Главное, что он затих. Хорошо-то как. Хоть и подозрительно.

– А знаешь, как говорит Молли: если ребенок затих, значит либо он в шкоде, либо обосрался. Поскольку шкодничать у тебя на руках ему затруднительно, то…

– Ой-ей. Точно, так и есть. Фууу, Поттер! Как ты мог?!

– Что? Я не…

– Да не ты, хотя ты тоже хорош, мог бы и пораньше предупредить.

– Как? Ты совсем с ума сошел? Откуда мне знать когда ему приспичит?

– Меньше слов, давай мой и переодевай его. Я поттеровское… гм, в общем, давай, пеленки – это по твоей части.

– Ладно, давай его сюда.

– Уааа!

– О, нет! Скорпиус, не начинай!

– Шшш, тихо, маленький, дядя Гарри здесь, все нормально.

– Кошмар! Мой собственный сын меня предал. Ну, и что теперь делать, раз он не хочет слезать с твоих рук?

– Что-что. Ванная дверь слева, пеленальный столик в углу – вперед и с песней, Малфой.

– Ты издеваешься?

– А у тебя есть другие идеи? Я не осьминог, знаешь ли, держать на руках одного и мыть другого.

– Это какой то кошмар. Поттер, а давай попросим его крестного?

– Да уж, представляю себе: «Господин Министр, отложите ваши важные государственные дела и поменяйте пеленки».

– А на фига было выпендриваться? Попроще никого нельзя было выбрать? Тебе собственной славы мало? Надо еще к министерской сына примазать?

-Тебе не понять, мы же вместе сражались. Все, хорош болтать. Не забудь проверить температуру воды…

– Без тебя знаю.

– И аккуратнее, он не очень любит мыться почему-то. Так что приготовься…

– ААААА!

– Уаааа!

– О нееет, только не опять этот адский дуэт. Убейте меня, пожалуйста.

– Раньше просить надо было, в школе я бы с радостью, Малфой, а теперь терпи. Но раз уж он все равно орет, забирай своего сына, а я займусь своим.

Еще четыре часа спустя.

– Все убрал? Наши благоверные появятся с минуты на минуту.

– Да. Вроде все чисто... а еще теперь я знаю, что дарить вам с рыжей на Рождество.

– Да уж, новый диван не помешает.

– Как и ремонт на кухне. Вот кто тебя просил лезть под руку в самый ответственный момент?

– А тебя, кто так учил очищающее накладывать, чтобы с дивана вся обивка исчезла?

-Это все твой сынок виноват, со своими воплями. У тебя в роду баньши случайно не было?

– Не хами Малфой, а то сейчас опять будешь содержимое мусорного ведра с головы снимать. Но вообще, сказать по правде, жду не дождусь, когда ж он достаточно подрастет, чтобы это прекратилось. Не представляю, как Уизли семерых выдержали. Я пожалуй на одном остановлюсь.

– Правильно. Теперь я понимаю, почему у Малфоев вот уже пять поколений было только по одному ребенку.

– На большее силенок не хватало?

– Если бы у меня руки не были заняты, я бы тебе сейчас…

– Знаю, знаю. Кстати ты его неправильно держишь, надо головку поддерживать, вот так… О, любимая, ты вовремя. Привет, Гермиона, как отдохнули?

Эпилог.

Полтора года спустя.

- Дорогие друзья, мы собрали вас, чтобы поделится радостной новостью, мы с Джинни ждем второго ребенка.

- Поздравляем!

- Удачи вам!

- Что, Поттер, соскучился по воплям? А кто говорил…

- Это была минутная слабость! Я про зарок насчет единственного ребенка. В конце концов, я всегда хотел большую семью и …

- О, Мерлин, ты собираешься переплюнуть Уизли?! Нечего меня пихать, дорогая. Это…

- Не перебивай, Малфой, я как раз хотел сказать, что понял, что двое детей это замечательно, особенно если есть хороший помощник. Поэтому, Малфой, будешь крестным?

- Эээ… Да, конечно. …Хм, Поттер, теперь ты пытаешься сделать из меня бесплатную няньку?

- Ха-ха. А ты как думал?

-Не пытайся меня запугать, я знаю, чем тебе ответить, ты еще попляшешь с двумя Малфоями в качестве крестников. Так, милая, нам пора. Я внезапно тоже захотел большую семью. И не смотри на меня так. Мир отчаянно нуждается в большем количестве Малфоев!**…

*_-фраза нагло уперта из «Нек плюс ультра», правда там думал Люц про самого Драко)))_

** - _А это «Тринадцатая ночь», не могла удержаться, я от этой фразы в восторге._


End file.
